bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bomberman 3
}} Super Bomberman 3 (スーパーボンバーマン3) is the third game in the Super Bomberman series. Story After their defeat in the previous game, the Five Dastardly Bombers ended up on Earth in a heap of wreckage. A UFO appears and retrieves their remains. The alien, known as Professor Bagura, creator of the Dastardly Bombers, revives the villains and sends them to five planets of the Bomber Nebula. Each bomber steals and dismantles the Mother Computer Chip on each planet and scatters the pieces across the land, powering down the network. It is up to White Bomberman and Black Bomberman to save the planets and stop Bagura's plans of space conquest. Characters *White Bomberman – The hero of the series. *Black Bomberman – Returning after being absent from Super 2, Black is controlled by the second player. *Louies – Eggs can be found that hatch into these kangaroo-like creatures upon contact, each with different special abilities and different colours: **The green Louie can run from one end of the arena to the other until blocked. **The blue Louie has the ability to kick a bomb in an arc a distance away, much like the Boxing Glove. **The brown Louie can lay the maximum number of bombs in a line in the direction faced, much like the Line Bomb. **The pink Louie can jump over the maximum of one block of wall or even a bomb blast, if timed correctly. **The yellow Louie has the power to kick one Soft Block. Kicked blocks will slide until coming into contact with a player, wall, or bomb. When a Soft Block collides with another Soft Block, the moving block stops and the stationary block begins to slide. *Magnet Bomber – A bad bomber that seemingly has an affinity for magnets. He guards the green Mother Computer Chip on green Swamp Attack, and is the first to be defeated. *Golem Bomber – Large and powerful, this bomber likes explosions and fire. He guards the red Mother Computer Chip on the fierce Firestorm. *Pretty Bomber – The only female of the group, and the most human of them. She guards the blue Mother Computer Chip of the oceanic Deep Sea. *Brain Bomber – Implied to be the team's technician and all-around genius, he guards the black Mother Computer Chip on the desert Pyramid. *Plasma Bomber – Suggested to be electrical leader of the Five Dastardly Bombers. He guards the white Mother Computer Chip on the chilly Winterland. *Bagura – The creator of the Five Dastardly Bombers, he sits at the highest level of his Battleship, poised to destroy the planets on which the game takes place after Bomberman defeats all of his minions. Worlds *Stage 1: Swamp Attack *Stage 2: Firestorm *Stage 3: Deep Sea *Stage 4: Pyramid *Stage 5: Winterland *Stage 6: Battleship Battle game Up to five players can compete in a Single or Tag Match. In the Single Match, the last player standing wins, while in the Tag Match, players are split into two teams. Special options *Sudden Death *Bad Bomber *Soccer Bomber Characters Continuing the trend set by Bomberman '94, Super Bomberman 3's Battle Game features various playable characters in the form of the World Bombers (including one of the game's villains, Pretty Bomber, albeit with different sprites). *Bomberman – Japan *Bomber Kid – United States *Metal Bomber – England *Pretty Bomber – France *Bomber Uhho – Kenya *Bomber Chun – China *Bomber Cossack – Russia *Mexican Bomber – Mexico Stages *Stage 1: Blockbuster *Stage 2: Merry-Go-Round *Stage 3: Splish-Splash *Stage 4: Peekaboo *Stage 5: Slip N' Slide *Stage 6: Move N' Groove *Stage 7: Sandman *Stage 8: Spitfire *Stage 9: Seesaw *Stage 10: Jungle Boogie *Stage 11: Superstar *Stage 12: Happy Happy Items *Bomb Up *Fire Up *Speed Up *Full Fire *Bomb Kick *Power Glove *Rubber Bomb *Power Bomb *Pierce Bomb *Remote Control *Bomb Pass *Block Pass *Clock *Invincible Suit *Heart *1 Up *Geta *Ice Cream *Apple *Skull *Egg Secrets There are several secrets in the game, most of which can be accessed with passwords. *'Battle Group 2' **Password: 4622 **Effect: Changes the available Battle Stages to those in the second group. *'Battle Group 3' **Password: 1616 **Effect: Changes the available Battle Stages to those in the third group. *'Battle Group 4' **Password: 3194 **Effect: Changes the available Battle Stages to those in the fourth group. *'Battle Stages 11 and 12' **Access: While on the title screen, press the X button repeatedly for 6 seconds until a sound is heard. The guidebook suggests the use of a Hudson Soft Super Joy Card controller, with the speed setting for the X button set to the second (middle) position, but this is not necessary. **Effect: Battle Stages 11 and 12 are unlocked. However, entering any of the Battle Group passwords will lock these stages again. *'Computer Level 4' **Password: 1511 **Effect: Unlocks the difficulty setting of 4 for the computer-controlled opponents in the Battle Game. *'Golden Bomber' **Password: 5656 **Effect: In the Battle Game, the winning player will become golden in appearance during the next round. *'Hard Mode' **Password: 6514 **Effect: In the Normal Game, all enemies will have more HP. It is worth noting that individual stages cannot be accessed in Hard Mode; the game can only be started from the beginning with Hard Mode enabled. Trivia *This is one of the first Super Bomberman games to allow up to five players in multiplayer mode. *The graphical style and sound were designed to resemble that of the three PC Engine Bomberman games: Bomberman, Bomberman '93, and Bomberman '94. *The game's Normal Mode is strikingly similar to that of a previous game, Bomberman '94. Staff The Super Bomberman 3 staff Gallery Super Bomberman 3 EU Box.jpg|EU Box manualj-03.jpg|Story Artwork manualj-04.jpg Logo SB3.png|Logo de:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Super Bomberman Series